Meghan Washington
Meghan Washington is a racer that first appeared racing on The Streakers team in World Race Series 2015, driving a "1949 Cadillac". She drove pretty well until the "Clock Section", where Meghan, along with other racers such as Behtoo Kai, were eliminated due to Liam Mcguire's aggressive driving and as a result she got 61st place, a little under what she hoped for. 2015: Part 2 Meghan Washington Re-appeared in World Race Series 2015: Part 2 driving the same car, the 1949 Cadillac and was on the same team, the Streakers. In this race she didn't do any better than her previous appearance and got flat-out last place, 30th. Her sponsor was Communist China. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Meghan Washington reappears in World Race Series 2016 driving a "Nature's Bakery" sponsored NASCAR Chevy SS stock car. She drove it to 8th place which was good but not good enough to make top 5 and make it to leg 2. However, with that placing she revives herself from her last place finish in 2015:part 2. Driver Gallery dfgsdfgdfgdafgdasfg.PNG|Meghan spins Laura Martinez out during Lap 1 xfgbxdbg.PNG sdfgdfgdf.PNG dfgdsfgsfasdf.PNG|Battling Ahyaroo and Vivian Nyugen World Race 2017: Race 2 Monza Meghan Washington also appeared initially in World Race Series 2017's Leg 1 race at Monza driving a Range Rover. She had high hopes for winning but was spun out not even a minute after the race started by The Specter. In the end she got 5th place, almost enough to be qualified for Leg 2 but not quite. Driver Gallery sdfsfsdfsdfdf.PNG|At race start gewar.PNG|Meghan leading the race in 1st uyfukyguy.PNG|The Specter spins her out triiies.PNG|She tries to regain her lead serser.PNG|Meghan beside Laura Martinez World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix (error) For an unknown or unstated reason (most likely production error), Meghan Washington appears in the 2017 Series for a second time. This time in the Phoenix, Arizona race driving a dark-orange and white Mitsubishi Lancer. In the race she does not get any better of a placing as she was spun out on the second lap by Gregory Vaughn. She finished with 6th place. Driver Gallery wsed.PNG cRRRRRRRRRR.PNG|Cockpit view as Meghan leads the race in 1st carobert2.PNG|She is contested by Jayshaun Carobert strangerthings than stranger things.PNG sfsf.PNG|Meghan slides into a turn on the first lap savvve.PNG|Meghan rams out Khalil Shipman into the trackside tires and takes the lead again dgdgfg.PNG dsfdrfsf.PNG|Gregory Vaughn sends Meghan Washington spinning into the left hand wall. sdfffd.PNG|A cockpit view as she hits the wall dsssfds.PNG =sdfsdf.PNG|Meghan driving in the rain dfggdf2.PNG|Her car showing extensive damage as the race draws to a close. gdfgg.PNG|She crashes into the wall near the "Tunnel of Love" after misjudging a turn. World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Meghan Washington appeared for the first time in World Race Series 2018, driving a gray #33 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Rexxar, an outdoor and appliance store, at Texas Motorspeedway. In this race she began her amazing series run, leading for the majority of the 10 lap race. She started the event in 2nd place and quickly settled in behind Will Schuckenbrock, who she would battle for the remainder of the series. After the lengthly battle with Will, Meghan lost out, having to finish in 2nd. However, this still was an amazing placement and she was able to advance onto the second leg of the series. Gallery megmeg.JPG|Meghan starting in 2nd megmegmeg.JPG|She takes 1st place briefly from Dawa Vaughn before being passed by Will Schuckenbrock o o o o reilly.JPG|A hood camera view from Meghan's stock car as Will gains impressive ground ahead of her. springate.JPG|Meghan aggressively shunts Will and passes him right before the start of lap 3. round the b3nd2.JPG|Meghan in 1st place as the drivers round the first turn on lap 3 l4p 6.JPG|Meghan leading at the start of lap 6 mingle and mix.JPG|Meghan mixing and mingling with the slower cars as she overlaps them. Many of these slower drivers previously crashed and had to pit for repairs. behind slightly.JPG|Meghan behind Will and in front of Kaleab Alebechew leading up to the finish line 2nd23.JPG|In 2nd place as Will is just about to finish in 1st. World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague Meghan appears once more in the leg 2 race at Prague, Czech Republic, driving a rare purple 1957 Chevrolet Belair with an even rarer rear mounted spare tire. Due to a 2nd place finish in leg 1, she started in 4th place here. At the beginning of the race, she instantly launched into 2nd and began battling with Will Schuckenbrock once again, taking 1st several times. She also spent a brief time in 3rd place, behind Ignazio Stefano. Just before the final lap began, however, she took it permanently, leading for the entire 2nd lap and finishing in 1st. This win was not only her ticket into leg 3 of the series but also her first win in the entirety of the World Race Series. Gallery belzie.JPG|Behind Will after race start greys.JPG dfgsggg.JPG|Meghan scrapes against the side of Will's Ferrari as she passes him (seen from a bumper camera view from Will) passing2.JPG oooo.JPG|Will attempts to retake 1st place fights2.JPG dfgsdggggg.JPG|Meghan in 2nd place once more sdfsfgsf.JPG|Meghan seen passing Will before the beginning of lap 2 stud.JPG|She crosses the line to begin the second lap. fsfgsg.JPG bridges.JPG|She crosses the Vltava River in 1st place crossing.JPG|Just before crossing the line for the win World Race Series 2018: Race #8 Dubai Meghan appeared in leg 3 of WRS 2018 driving a Bugatti Chiron hypercar in Dubai against her old rival Will Schuckenbrock and another driver, Ignazio Stefano. Due to her previous win at Prague, she started the race in 1st place and led for the majority of the race. Meghan gave up the lead to the other drivers but eventually stole it back from Schuckenbrock at the very end. This became her second win and secured her spot at the top of the starting roster for the 3 finale races. Gallery blue chiron.JPG|Meghan begins the race in 1st dfgsdhhgdfhg.JPG|Meghan takes on the smooth bends of the Dubai desert highway blue and black again.JPG erdgtegert.JPG|Will Schuckenbrock takes 1st from Meghan wesfgegg.JPG|Meghan retakes first and crosses the line in 1st to begin lap 2. green signs.JPG|Meghan drifts into the first turn wesdfewargewrg.JPG desp.JPG|Meghan still leading as she approaches the Dubai Mercure Hotel that serves the International Airport. ergtwegye.JPG|Meghan's lead is contested by both drivers. wefgewg.JPG|Will leads nearing the end of lap 2 mugget.JPG|Meghan and Will neck and neck in the tunnel right before the finish line toll gate.JPG|Meghan emerges from the tunnel victorious wefrqwgwrg.JPG|Meghan crosses the line in 1st on the final lap ewtryt.JPG|Meghan beginning her victory lap, showing off her 1st place paint job egewqrgtet.JPG|Meghan's victory lap e3rytwet.JPG|The interior view from Meghan on her victory lap qergweqtgetg.JPG World Race Series 2018: Race #9 Finale black truck.JPG|Meghan's Ford F-150 SVT Shelby Raptor nims.JPG|Meghan's black, red and white Nissan Skyline GTR dsfgdsg4.JPG|Meghan's 1980's Porsche LMP race car Meghan makes her final appearance in the 2018 series driving in the 3 race finale event. Due to her previous win, Meghan started the first race, which tool place at the TopGear test track in the UK, in 1st place. In this race she drove a Ford F-150 SVT Shelby Raptor and she drove it hard but was bested by Kaleab Alebechew and she placed 2nd, so she started 2nd at the second race at Fuji Motorspeedway in Japan. In the Fuji race Meghan drove a Nissan Skyline GTR sponsored by Nismo in red, white and black paint. She managed to pass Kaleab in the first turn of the race and held tidy lines forthe entirety of it, taking 1st in the end. For the final race of the series, things were looking up for Meghan as she started the race in 1st. This final race took place in Loch Ness, Scotland and she drove a #5 Porsche 962C Langheck 'FromA' classic LMP car. Unlike in the Japan race, Meghan had to fight to stay in the lead here, giving up the lead several times to Isabella Carly but ultimately keeping it in the end after Isabella suffered a nasty crash at the end of the race. Meghan secured the victory and took 1st place, winning the entire series. This allowed Meghan to take the title of best race car driver in the world for an entire year, until the 2019 series (Julian Miller). The previous title holder was the legendary driver, Premender Korukanda. fsgsegg.png dfgsdgdfgdsgdg.png fsadfdsfdsfsf.png Gallery dfhsdhg.JPG|Kaleab Alebechew attempts to contest Meghan's lead at TopGear test track. dfgsfdh3.JPG ghjtehj.JPG|A view of Meghan from Kaleab's bumper cam frthrgh.JPG|Meghan in 2nd place asdad2.JPG|Meghan passes Kaleab on the first turn at Fuji dfghsdfhg.JPG|She leads the pack ergwgt.JPG sti.JPG|Meghan crosses the line for the win at Fuji. gsdgg.JPG|Meghan leads at race start at Loch Ness froma.JPG stp2.JPG|Meghan's Porsche LMP car makes graceful accelerations down the straight, warmed by the dying sun setting over Scotland. sdfasfgg.JPG|Meghan hits a trackside wall, causing her to be overtaken by Isabella Carly dfgdeg2.JPG|Meghan retakes 1st after Isabella understeers coming into the Scottish town of Drumnadrochit. rewg.JPG ergeeghegh.JPG|Isabella takes 1st from Meghan once again gosy.JPG|Meghan takes first after Isabella's deadly crash. This allows Meghan to secure the series victory. pork.JPG|She crosses the line for the final win! dfghdfh2.JPG|Meghan does her victory burnout on the outskirts of Drumnadrochit later that night sgadesg2.JPG|An interior view as she throws her tail around World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Meghan Washington makes her return to the World Race Series to drive in her 10th WRS race. This time it is the final Leg 1 event of World Race Series 2019, which takes place in the Swiss Alps. Meghan was looking toward another victory as she began the race in 1st place with a qualifying time of 1:45:37. The car that she drove was a 2018 McLaren Senna hypercar. After race start, Meghan was quickly passed by Peter Phamle and soon after by William Kornhoff. She manages to hold 3rd place for the remainder of the race, defending against Malachi Thomas. This secures her spot in the WRS 2019 finale race at the Nurburgring. Meghan was looking toward potentially winning another World Race Series. As displayed by her driver information card, Meghan's McLaren is equipped with a 780hp twin-turbo V8, her gender is female and her representative country is the USA. Gallery w4wtr.JPG|Meghan in 2nd place right after race start, behind Peter Phamle. totinos.JPG ewrtgwg2.JPG|"World Race Series 2016 winner vs. World Race Series 2018 winner." pa552.JPG|Meghan struggling to keep 2nd place on Lap 1. mountain road.JPG|Meghan in 3rd place as she rockets down the Swiss mountain pass. lap2.JPG|Meghan seen in the background on Lap 2. World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Meghan Washington made her final WRS 2019 appearance in the finale race, driving a #35 2014 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 sponsored by DHL. She began the race in 8th place with a decent qualifying time of 7:27:60. This placement while not ideal, is still relatively close to 1st place. This gives Meghan some hope for winning the series. Unfortunately, Meghan was not able to advance in placements and she finished in 8th place. While she did not win the series, Meghan still believes she had a good run, saying the statement "I fought it out and got to the last race, that's a win in my book, and there's always next year" after the race concluded. As displayed by her driver information card, Meghan's car is armed with a 550hp V8 engine. Gallery sms meer2.JPG|Meghan on the first turn at race start. w2erwtr.JPG|Behind Sherise Harvey. 35.JPG merc4.JPG erfgwg.JPG|Meghan seen on the open-road section of the Nurburgring. Trivia *Meghan Washington was once unofficially titled one of the worst World Race Series Racers, in the same regard as Kamaria Davis and Gary Kornhoff. Getting generally low placings despite being prominently featured and formerly part of a famous WRS team. World Race Series 2018 was the first time she appeared to turn this reputation around. *She gets the worst placing of The Streakers drivers in all of her appearances. *She is one of the few racers to keep both the same vehicle and team throughout 2015 appearances. *In 2016, Meghan's race car has different rims than all of the others in the driver gallery while during the race it seems the rims are back to standard. *Meghan's flag in the 2016 Daytona video was that of the United States. *In 2017, Meghan's error in which she appears twice in the series is odd and rather similar to Nimsy Corea's in 2016, although this was officially explained as a granted retry. Perhaps this "error" has to do with her being spun out before the first corner even finished in the Monza race and she was given an uncredited retry. *Meghan's Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to her by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Springate". *Meghan's WRS 2018 Bugatti Chiron is very similar to the one driven by Gabriel Press in World Race Series 2019's Swiss Alps race. The primary difference is that Meghan's is blue and is the 2018 model as opposed to Gabriel's black 2019 model. Category:Racers Category:Cadillac Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Land Rover Drivers Category:Range Rover Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Chevrolet Belair Drivers Category:Bugatti Drivers Category:Bugatti Chiron Drivers Category:Ford F-150 Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Skyline Drivers Category:Porsche Drivers Category:Porsche 962C Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Series winners Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2017 Phoenix Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2018 Dubai Category:WRS 2018 Finale Category:The Streakers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:McLaren Drivers Category:McLaren Senna Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz SLS Drivers